


[Redacted] Me Rurin!

by Angiehimesan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (For that one bit of one of Lucy’s paths :’) ), Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Sitting, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, If I think of anymore I’ll add them!, Jk dirty talk is for everyone, NSFW, Oh also, Okay those seem to be the most common and important tags, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiehimesan/pseuds/Angiehimesan
Summary: If the Ruri pop quiz kiss scenes were R18+ >:)(Because in this story, the characters are!)Pretty self-indulgent work ^^’Title is based off chapters 2-3 and 2-4 of the pop quiz, but I know y’all some smart cookies and already figured that out ;)Spoiler warning(?)Chapters are stand-alone unless stated otherwise; just imagine they’re the different realities of you that Barbatos sees lmao
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 166
Kudos: 1017





	1. Can I Try A Bite? (Beelzebub)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning!  
> (But like, do they really count as spoilers when the pop quiz ends in 8 days and disappears forever?)
> 
> Unrelated, will try to use the fact that it disappears in about a week as a challenge, so here’s hoping I post every...often enough and make it *lights candle*
> 
> (Also, I last wrote fan fiction about...5 years ago, but this quarantine has forced me out of hiatus :’))

Chapter 1-9

~*

Belphegor sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned away from Beel and you...and the person-sized rows of boxes separating the bedroom into two sides.  
“Well, don’t blame me if he gets mad. Night.”

You called out a reply from Beel’s bed as you scrolled Devilgram on your D.D.D. You could see the shock of orange that was Beel’s hair in the corner of your eye as he tore into the third pack of candy. It had only been a minute since you gave him the go ahead to snack on the idol-themed treats.  
You sighed.

“Belphie, you sure you don’t want some before Beel finishes them all?”  
If he heard your reply he didn’t show it as he slipped on his noise-canceling ear pods and rolled himself into a demon-blanket burrito.

*munch*  
Looking away from your D.D.D., you followed the sound to see Beel chewing gleefully as he tossed about 15 golden wrappers into a trash can by his bed. For a quick moment you worried about the rate and quantity of sugar that he was ingesting, but the moment passed as you remembered just who it was you were with.  
“...Why are you looking at me like that?”  
You blinked at the sound of the deep yet muffled voice directed at you. You prepped yourself up on your elbows as you focused your attention on the demon and his delicious snacks.

“Can I try a bite?”  
Beel’s hand paused on the way to his lips.  
“You want me to feed you?” You nodded and hummed affirmatively. “It’s really sweet. Here...”  
The hand that was on the way to his lips redirected towards you...and then pivoted right back to its original destination. In the split second that Beel had looked away from you to the candy in his hand, he forgot all about feeding you and quickly defaulted to regular programming.  
You watched his lips close behind the chocolate sphere and heard the *crunch* that followed as Beel closed his eyes in bliss, enjoying the sweetness that flooded his mouth.

Treat long devoured, he opened his eyes to the silent horror on your face. He jolted and had the grace to look a little embarrassed.  
“Oh, whoops. I didn’t mean to eat that.”  
You dropped from your elbows and popped your D.D.D back up to eye level, above your face, and began mindlessly picking up off where you’d left scrolling Devilgram.  
“I didn’t even really want any.”

Beel popped three chocolates into his mouth and grabbed a handful from the box. You heard the soft rustle of fabric as his clothes brushed against the boxes nearest to the side of the bed you were laying on. He sat next to you as you continued to ignore him.  
“Let me try again.” He unwrapped a chocolate ball and waved it at your eye level.

No response.

“...Don’t pout. I’ll be careful this time.”  
You looked away from the glowing screen to his earnest face.  
Ah well you tried, but who could truly be angry at the lovable bottomless pit?

You rolled your eyes and opened your mouth. His lips curved into a small smile as he slipped the snack between your lips.  
 _‘Oh wow. This is good.’_  
You hummed and Beel’s smile grew.  
“Good enough to forgive me?”  
You shook your head as the chocolatey taste began to disappear from your mouth.

“I’ll forgive you if you kiss me.”

Beel’s eyes widened.  
The remaining chocolates in his hand were haphazardly tossed onto the top of of the nearby boxes as he shifted from his seated position. He swung a leg over you and placed his palms by your head.  
At the edges of your periphery, you saw his hands sink slightly into the bed as he settled his weight onto it. His large frame obscured you from seeing anything but him.

 _‘Hmm.’_  
The thought brought a kind of pleasure to Beel different from the one he got from eating good food. It touched something lower than his stomach.  
He nudged your nose with his as he moved closer to you.  
“I’d like that.” His voice was a soft whisper.  
“The forgiveness or the kiss?” You murmured as you looked at his lips.

His nose brushed yours and you closed your eyes. You felt the soft touch of his lips to the corner of your mouth.  
“Both.”

You felt the warmth abruptly pulled away.

And then you felt vertigo.

You kept your eyes closed for a few seconds as you fought off the feeling. Your sense of proprioception alerted you to a change in position. There was pressure encircling your upper body, keeping your arms loosely bound to you. There was warmth beneath and between your thighs.  
You opened your eyes to suddenly look _down_ at Beel. He watched you carefully, waiting to see if you’d need any assistance to help you reorient yourself after he’d switched your positions.  
He had taken your place lying on the bed, and you were straddling him.

As he saw you re-adjusting he loosened his hold further on your upper body until he dropped his hands to your thighs, gripping them lightly.  
“Was that necessary?”  
Your hands roamed up his torso as you spread your thighs further to accommodate him better. His large palms shifted along with your movements; one settled spread across the globes of your ass, and the other rested on the back of your neck.  
You leaned down into his space as you raised your eyebrows, expecting an answer. His eyes roamed your face for a second before settling on your lips. Mirroring his previous action, you nuzzled his nose with yours, your lips just a few inches from his.  
He tilted his head to get the perfect angle to slot his mouth against yours. 

“Yes. I want you like this.”

“Oh.”  
It came out a breathy moan. You felt his reaction to it on your crotch as he suddenly ground up into you.  
The moan that followed that was deeper.  
He pulled you fully against him as his palm settled on the back of your head, gravity helping push you closer to him.

Your hands rushed into his hair to anchor you to him as he kissed you. He tugged on your lower lip with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth before his tongue, warm and tasting slightly of milk chocolate and wafers, slipped into yours.  
His hand on your ass held you against the growing bump on his crotch as he rubbed up against you, sparking a flame in your core.  
You moaned your approval loudly into his mouth before suddenly pulling back wide-eyed.

It took Beel a second to direct his attention from your slightly panting mouth to your eyes, noting the distress.  
“Belphie’s right there.” You gasped out.  
Understanding dawned on his face, and then he laughed softly.

Pulling his hands away from you entirely, he sat up and reached to side of the bed with one hand, feeling around blindly for a bit. He then dropped a few chocolates by his pillows, leaving one in his hand. You watched him silently as he worked quickly to unwrap the sweets.  
“You’ll just have to be quiet this time then.” He held your jaw gently and you opened your mouth obediently.

Chocolate drowned your tastebuds.  
The treat shifted in your mouth, following the movement of your tongue. Beel’s tongue meanwhile traced a path along your neck, down to your chest. Your fingers returned to their place in his hair, pulling him to you. He kissed the center of your chest, his palms on your back also working to keep you close to him.  
Slowly they moved down your back and up under the sleeping shirt you wore.  
You sighed in bliss as his warm hands roamed your lower back, thumbs gently rubbing circles into your skin. One remained on the back of your lower rib cage and the other fell lower to hold your ass against him once more.  
The ball of chocolate in your mouth dissolved slowly.

He hummed and turned his head to the side so he could mouth an areola through the fabric of your shirt. The hot, moist, rough sensation coupled with his sudden grinding up into you caused you to abruptly bite down hard on the candy, the soft crunch resounding way too loudly to your ears.  
His tongue rolled over your nipple, teeth following to bite down gently and tug on the hardening bud. His hand traced the skin from your back to your front. He rubbed and rolled the other nipple between his fingers, massaging your breast under his palm.  
You bit down harder on the chocolate, the action doing little to stifle the groan from your throat.

Beel opened his eyes, unaware of when he’d closed them. He stared up at you, taking in your labored breathing, your heaving chest, the quick puffs of air in and out of your mouth.  
He swore he could feel the blood leave his brain the more he looked at you because his thoughts quickly changed from formed sentences to simple one word orders.

 _Lick. Suck. Bite. **Kiss.**_  
Oh.  
He remembered why you two were in this position.

“Beel...”  
You felt his clothed length jerk against your crotch and you whined softly. Rolling your hips against his, you massaged the back of his head as you pulled him close to your face. You swallowed the rest of the chocolate in your mouth and pecked his lips tenderly.

“Are you here with me baby?”  
If only you knew. Even when he zoned out, it was to thoughts of you.  
He leaned up for another kiss that you obliged. Slow and heated while you both rocked and ground against each other, amping the temperature of the flames licking inside you.

He separated from you, moving intentionally slowly so he didn’t disorient you again. For a demon of his size and power, he moved nimbly, swiftly, as he shimmied down his bed, lifting and maneuvering you in the process as well.  
You swallowed thickly as you saw the final position materialize, your hand shakily snaking into his hair once more.

Beel looked up at you from between your knees, hands on either thigh, ready to support you.

“You said you’d forgive me if I kissed you. So I’ll kiss these lips.”

He slowly pulled down your sleeping shorts.  
“Is that okay?”  
The hand that wasn’t in his hair pushed on the wall against his bed, offering additional support.  
“Yes.”  
His urgency increased at your response and he pulled your shorts as far as they could go in your position. He tapped one knee and you raised it, wobbling at your loss of balance. He held you easily, moving the shorts until your leg was out of the shorts on that side. You went to adjust to the other knee so you could remove the other side of the shorts but he held you steady above him. The shorts hung off your other leg but Beel had cleared decided that it was a non-issue.  
He then started to lower your crotch to his mouth.

“You’re staring so hard Beel aha...”  
The words could barely leave you. You could feel his breath against your mons, the warmth of his slightly open mouth over your outer lips as he leaned up to kiss you, pressing his mouth to you. His tongue slithered out and rubbed against you gently.  
You keened, subconsciously pressing against his mouth to get more of the sensation.

“Beel-”  
The rapid rustling of a wrapper filled your ears for all of two seconds before another chocolate was popped into your mouth.  
You looked down to see Beel’s serious face. He loved to hear you react to him, regularly worked you **hard** for it. But he knew Belphie had had a long day with Lucifer’s work and then moving all the boxes into the house, then into Levi’s room, and _then_ into their room. He needed all the rest he could get and Beel didn’t want to interrupt that.  
His hand hovered over your mouth after the chocolate disappeared into it, communicating what his own mouth was too occupied to.  
You nodded slightly in understanding.

He smiled, obscured by your thighs and turned his attention back to his meal.   
It felt like the world disappeared around the two of you. Even Belphie a few feet away suddenly seemed so far away.

He always got so lost in you; the sight, the feel, the smell, the **taste** of you. A feast he’d love to take his time on every chance he could. You invaded all his senses, overriding the ever present hunger for food and igniting his desire for far more carnal pleasures.  
If he could, he’d have you as soon as he woke up for his breakfast; his most important meal of the day, right in his bed. Wake up to you smiling shyly at him, your fingers coming up from under the blankets to tap him lightly on his nose as you wish him good morning.  
The scent of his favorite meal, your fluids, on your fingers as you do it; teasing him. Inviting him.

You felt the pull of his hands on your ass, moving you _just_ right so he could-

“Ohmmm!”  
His fingers had reached down to part your lips from behind, revealing your wetness to his eager mouth. His tongue laved all around your vulva, licking the moisture into his mouth before his tongue poked at your opening. He licked over and around it, dipping the tip of his tongue in at every pass. And then he pushed the pink muscle into you, flexing and licking inside you.  
You moved your hips to a rhythm that had your clit bumping against his nose just right.

“Mmmm!”  
He told you to be quiet but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make you want to scream.  
One of his hands reached from underneath you, snaking up the front of your body, rubbing and tweaking your nipple on the way. It left your body for a few seconds before you registered its new position as Beel slipped another chocolate into your mouth.  
You held his hand there as you quickly chewed the sweet, forcing it down your throat in record time. Mouth sufficiently devoid of confectionery, you pulled his index and middle fingers into your mouth.  
You moaned around them as your tongue mimicked what his was doing inside you; tasting, teasing.

Beel closed his eyes as his sleeping pants tightened even more. The warmth of your mouth was something he wanted to indulge in very _very_ badly but he knew there would be another time and place for that.

The hand still around your core shifted, his thick middle finger taking the place of his tongue and he slurped up your slit and wrapped his lips around your clit.

You yelled silently around his fingers as he rolled the engorged nub around with his tongue, his own saliva lubricating the action even more. He licked all around your clit before pressing into it with his tongue, circling it with his lips and tongue, and sucking. His finger dipped into you with just the tip first, then up to the second knuckle, and finally his middle finger was entirely inside you, repeating a come-hither motion against your walls.  
As you relaxed around the penetration, he inserted his index finger slowly, intent on working you into a frenzy.  
He temporarily released your clit, giving you brief reprieve while he licked around your opening at the fluids coating his fingers in plenty.  
And then he was back, sucking, and licking, pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

“Bee- _eeel_...”  
You moaned brokenly around his fingers. You were rutting against his face hurriedly, no steady rhythm or pace, just chasing the high that Beel was determined to see you through.

Beel pulled away from your clit once more, his pupils dilated as he looked up at you. You were sweating, breathing hard, and had tears balancing.  
He held eye contact as he kissed your outer lips chastely. His fingers pulled out of you until just the tips were barely inside you.

“Cum in my mouth and let me taste your forgiveness.”

And his tongue was back to your clit. And three of his fingers were inside you, stretching you and pressing against your pleasure points.

“Fuck! Beel!”  
You whispered harshly and bit down on his fingers as you went over the edge, your orgasm lifting you to heaven in your devil’s arms. You spasmed around his head and he clasped one of your thighs and wrapping an arm around your torso firmly to keep you steady above him. You jerked a few times and sagged forward, adding support by leaning your arm on the bed post in front of you.  
You panted, sucking in mouthfuls of air as you started to cool down.

“Forgive me?”  
Beel speedily shimmied back up the bed as your jello limbs held you up for all of one second without his anchorage. He sat up against the headboard, placing you two once again in the position of you straddling him. His still-clothed erection rubbed against your soaked core and you both groaned; him from the delicious friction and you from the bite of overstimulation.

“Forgiven.” You answered lazily and draped your arms around his shoulders, clinging like a sloth.  
He brought his mouth to yours, kissing the corner once more, and the fully pressing his lips to yours. You sighed and kissed him back, his tongue sliding against yours as soon as you opened your mouth.

The taste of you from his mouth, and the taste of all the chocolates he’d fed you intermingled and he pressed you closer to him, savoring it with a deep guttural groan.

“...Sweet, right?”  
His cheeks were tinged with pink when he pulled away from you, an adorable smile punctuating the question.

“Mmm, very.”  
You kissed his nose.

He looked down at the chocolates remaining by his pillow, and when he looked back up at you, there was a devilish edge to his words.

“Want to try another bite?”

~*

“Hm? You ate all the Ruri-chan sausages, candy, and drank all the soda as well?”

You turned away from the various posters on Levi’s wall and checked back into the conversation between the two brothers.

“Sorry.” Beel looked genuinely apologetic and you knew he was too, despite how often he ate the others’ food.

“That’s no problem whatsoever!” Levi chirped happily as he fell back in his gamer chair and refitted his headphones over his head.  
“Go ahead and eat as much as you want.”

Beel made eye contact with you over Levi’s head as the latter turned back to playing DDO.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

You felt something warm stir in you.


	2. You Can Stay With Me Tonight (Belphegor)

Chapter 1-12

~*

“Hahaha!”  
You waved goodbye at the deceptively powerful pair of Lord Diavolo and Barbatos as the former’s laugh boomed behind you. The golden-eyed brunette grinned widely at you as his companion’s head lowered slightly in a bow. You would have called out but your mouth was currently busy breaking down one of the out-of-this-world pastries Barbatos had prepared and laid out in the Council Room. Belphie walked in front of you, a small yawn leaving his mouth.  
  
“Geez. Lord Diavolo and Barbatos just laugh it off like it’s someone else’s problem...”  
”It technically is!” You quipped back cheerily, receiving a sigh in response.  
  
Belphie yawned again as you absentmindedly crumpled the serviette that had come with the treat into your pocket. Noting him slowing down, you did the same and stopped by his side, watching as he closed his eyes and held his face in his hands, attempting to convince himself that the 2 second mock-nap would provide some rest.

He lifted his face from his hands to meet your concern with a tired gaze.  
”Did something happen?”  
You cupped his face gently and he sighed again, content this time. He leaned into your touch and closed his eyes as he stepped closer to you. His arms wrapped around your midsection loosely as he sluggishly maneuvered the two of you away from the openness of the staircase that connected the institution that was RAD.  
He walked the two of you until your back was up against a wall in the small semi-enclosed space in front of the lecture halls. The two of you were slightly obscured behind two pillars to the side of the entrance that held up the spiked golden arches. He rested his forehead against the wall so his mouth was right by your ear.  
  
Little alarm bells went off in your head. Belphie wasn’t exactly shy about his feelings for you, or about expressing them, but he also wasn’t the biggest fan of PDA. He must have been really tired for your location to not fully register in his mind.  
You were hidden from the view of onlookers coming from the top of the stairs but if anyone walked up from the bottom, they would see the two of you clearly.  
  
“Beel kept me up half the night with his constant snacking...”  
His voice was low and slightly ragged from his tiredness. The puffs of air from his vocalization tickled the shell of your ear.  
You both heard and felt him yawn a third time as he tilted his head down so the warm air rolled over the skin of your neck and shoulder.

”It’d be weird if I wasn’t yawning.”  
He stepped even closer to you, arms tightening around you, practically cuddling you while standing. He nuzzled into your neck, inhaling in your scent, eliciting another content sigh.

You’d seen Belphie tired before, several times in fact, but it had always been in the comfort of the House of Lamentation where he could quickly attend to his need to nap. Seeing him like this outside, _in public_ , activated both your worry-wart and affectionate centers.  
He was the Avatar of Sloth for crying out loud, being unable to indulge in long periods of uninterrupted laziness could not be good for him.  
  
”You’ll get to rest tonight though! Hang in there Belphie.” You cooed as you held him, rubbing his back and gently massaging his head.  
”No, Beel only got through a third of of the boxes last night so it’ll probably go on for a while.”  
He spread his legs around yours he pressed even closer to you, hands crossing at your back to rest just at the top of your ass.

This was not how you’d pictured today morning going, and while you weren’t exactly complaining, you also couldn’t deny the tendril of anxiety creeping around your mind. The two of you weren’t outrightly inappropriate but you were dancing the line a little too close for comfort.  
Meanwhile, Belphie seemed entirely unaware of, or undisturbed by, your worries as he continued to nuzzle, sigh and yawn softly into your collarbone.

”You can stay with me tonight.”

He stopped moving against you abruptly.  
A short pause that almost had you convinced he’d finally fallen asleep against you passed. Unbeknownst to you, Belphie suddenly felt anything but sleepy.  
Finally, he reacted.  
He took a step back from you but still held onto your waist. A small chill settled over the places he had been as his warmth withdrew. Significantly more alert eyes gazed into yours.  
Then his line of sight shifted to your lips.

You subconsciously sucked the lower one into your mouth, your tongue rolling over it quickly to wet it. The slight graze of your teeth had the capillaries in your lip expanding, a small red flush filling the plump flesh, imperceptible to human eyes. However it was instantly picked up by the enhanced vision of the demon staring right at your mouth.  
His grip on your waist tightened.

“Forget it, I’d get even less sleep that way.”

A pleasant sensation rippled over your neck and down your back.  
”Oh. Oh! No no! Um, we won’t...we don’t have to...”

Belphie blinked a few times as if he was coming to from a dream and just realizing the situation he was in. He turned his head to the side as oncoming footsteps resounded from close by, voices ascending the stairs as their owners followed.  
The demon chuckled softly and shook his head as he finally made eye contact again.  
”...Just joking. Thanks.”  
He fully removed his hands from you but still kept a more-than-friendly distance to you as the students’ voices came closer and closer.

“I have about 20 minutes before my next class. If you have a minute too, we could stop by the cafeteria and get a coffee to wake you up?” Your voice started off a bit shaky but you were satisfied with the stability that you finished your question with.

Belphie tilted his head to the side and hummed thoughtfully.

The group of students came into view, and then disappeared as they walked right past the pillars you were behind and continued up the stairs without batting an eyelid. You watched as Belphie’s eyes followed them through the gaps between the pillars, and between the pillar and the wall. Your hand snaked into his, instantly snapping his attention back to you.

”Let’s get you pepped up!”  
You smiled warmly at him and pushed off the wall to lead him away from the space and towards some caffeine.

His hand gripped yours firmly.  
Your back was away from the wall for a second before it made contact again as Belphie crowded into your space once more. His leg slipped between yours suddenly as his free hand grabbed at your lower back. He was pressing you flush against him, from your stomach down to where his thigh sat between yours.

”Well then...”

You saw the pink blossom across his cheeks as he leaned his face towards yours and your eyes slid closed in tandem. He paused a hair’s breadth away from your mouth.  
Waiting a moment to savor the tension, you closed the distance and pressed your lips to his.  
It was your turn to sigh happily as he eagerly kissed you back. His tongue danced along your lip, poking shyly into your mouth before you wrapped your other hand around his neck, deepening the kiss and earning a groan from him.

His free hand slid from your back, over the curve of your ass and slipped under your skirt to palm a warm handful of your panty-covered ass. You moaned into his mouth and pulled away from him a little breathless.  
”We’re at **RAD** Belphie.” You moaned as he continued to massage the soft flesh. He released your other hand to place it on the other cheek so he could properly feel you up.

Your freed hand swept up his chest to tug at his tie. He leaned in to kiss you again, low moans and smacking noises filling your ears. Belphie pressed his hips up into yours, using his grip on your rump to push you down onto him. He detached from your lips to huff against your neck. One of his hands left its place on your ass, and pushed both of your forgotten book bags off your shoulders. They clattered noisily to the floor as he reached up to roughly pull at your blouse buttons. The first few buttons opened, revealing the tops of your breasts to him.  
His hand returned to massaging your ass and moving you around to generate more delicious friction between the two of you.

“Belphieee...”  
He loved to hear it. Meanwhile his mouth descended to your chest, kissing and licking and biting.

He leaned away after a minute, admiring the state you were in. He leaned down and raised one of your legs at the knee, hooking his elbow under it to keep it up. You hobbled for a bit before he steadied you by pressing his body to yours, effectively pushing the tent in his pants right up to your core.  
“Bel-”  
“I know.” His mouth sealed over yours causing your hands to worm into his hair almost immediately after, a series of events practiced several times. He rolled his hips into yours over and over, dry humping you against the wall.  
The hand that wasn’t holding your leg up snuck around your body from your ass and slipped into your panties, rubbing your wet slit.

A sharp short yell escaped your mouth into Belphie’s as a growl reverberated within his chest pressed to yours.  
“Belphie!” He could hear the alarm in your hoarse whisper. He slowed his hands’ movements, not stopping completely. His fingers dripping with your wetness moved up to your clit and started rubbing slow, gentle circles.

“I know. But I don’t want coffee to keep me up. I’d rather smell _you_ on my fingers all day.”

You let out a soft broken moan.

“You still have 10 minutes before you have to go to class. I can get you off in 5.”

Belphie never lied to you, aside from the period when he was estranged from his brothers; and he sure as hell wasn't lying in that moment.

“Can I have 5 minutes to turn you into a cumming mess in my hands?”

“5 minutes.” You gasped out as you fumbled from your position to rub your hand against his clothed erection. He kissed you suddenly, making sure he moaned his pleasure right into your mouth. He rolled his hips into your hold as you gripped what you could of him. Recalling your own time limit, you quickly unbuttoned his pants and rolled his zip down. Your hand grazed the black curls of his pubic hair as you dipped right into his boxers to feel his heated skin.

“Fuckkk.” He mumbled hotly, pausing from kissing you. You worked your hand along his length in his boxers before pulling him out of them to have more room.  
“Belphieee.”  
He had picked up the pace rubbing your hot button, your slick providing the perfect condition for his skilled fingers to play you expertly. You could hear the squelch of your pussy as he worked you, occasionally dipping into your opening to pick up more wet to rub you with.

_‘Huh.’_

You pushed at Belphie’s chest with your free hand easing him away from you. His eyes quickly refocused from the blissful zone he was in and searched your face for discomfort. Releasing your hold on his length, you used the same hand to reach into your panties.  
His breath hitched.  
He pulled his hand away from your core to give you room. Your pleasure subsided from the fiery flames, to a calm controlled burn. Replacing his touch, you rubbed your clit for moment, stoking your own embers, before splaying your unopposable digits right against your opening, collecting some slick.

Belphie watched unashamedly, the entire scenario playing out with him having the perfect view. Meanwhile you watched him.  
As your hand left your panties, the visible ring of color in his eyes seemed to decreased even more. His nostrils flared at the scent of your arousal. He didn’t even register the growl that rumbled in his throat as his own.  
Your warm, moist hand wrapped around his dick once more but it was different. More charged. More intense. He felt like his brain was going to explode just from the sight of your fluid-coated hand, spreading your wetness all over his throbbing member.

Oh but when you started stroking him, root to tip, lightly brushing his sack before rolling your thumb over the underside of his head, he was sure a part of him would definitely explode.  
All over your hands, maybe your mouth, preferably the wet, pulsing warmth of your pussy.

He pressed his forehead to yours, his breath coming out in quick pants as your pace increased.  
His hand returned to your core, two fingers pumping into you, the satisfying sounds coming from below the two of you adding to his euphoria. His thumb joined the fray, rubbing a fast tempo round your clit.  
Your mouth fell open as your hand stuttered while rubbing him but regained movement quickly. He fucked into your hand, enjoying the grip, imagining taking the place of his fingers inside you.

“I can’t wait to feel you this wet around my cock. You’re such a fucking teaseeee, letting me know what’s coming at the end of the day when it’s barely even started.” He drawled out.  
He felt you begin to spasm around his fingers and he lowered his head to lick at your chest again before returning to your mouth. Then he crooked his fingers _just right_ , and rubbed his thumb over your clit at the _perfect_ angle and you were coming apart in front of him. Because of him.  
His barely open eyes watched it all, committing the view to a special place in his memory.

You grabbed the back of his head with your free hand, not really kissing him back, just enjoying the feel of his mouth on yours while you rolled around on cloud 9. As you spasmed you unintentionally tightened the hold you had on him as he continued fucking your hand leading him to his own orgasm. Warmth burst into your hand as he jerked and leaned more into you, just stopping himself from dropping your still suspended limb by bracing his hand against the wall.

You lazily nipped at his lip as you came down before him. Reaching into your pocket with the hand that wasn't messy you pulled out the crumpled pastry serviette and wiped your thighs and hand down, the smell of sugar lightly filling the tiny space that otherwise smelled of sex.

Belphie kissed you slowly, pouring his emotions into the kiss as he lowered your leg to the ground and buttoned up your blouse. The stretch in your thigh let you know you’d be a little sore later. He stepped away from you, face flushed, mouth red and kiss-swollen, hair even messier than usual. He smiled affectionately at you as he returned his flaccid member into the confines of his boxers and uniform pants.  
Sufficiently presentable, he stole the makeshift cum rag from your hold and tossed it into a trash bin by the entrance to the lecture theatre. He picked up both of your bags and slipped his hand back into yours.

He led you with his hand resting comfortably in yours, away from the scene of debauchery and towards your next class. You turned to say something to him but the thought quickly left your mind as you saw him rubbing at his nose. An innocent enough, unimportant gesture.  
Or it would be if his eyes weren’t still dilated, or if the fingers he was rubbing his nose with weren’t the same ones that had just been inside you a few minutes prior.

He smiled easily at you as you walked on but the delicious promise in his voice was unmistakable.

“I’m looking forward to tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's assume whatever pastry Reader is eating doesn’t leave crumbs. Okay? Okay :|


	3. Do You Need A Hand? (Satan) 1/2

Chapter 1-14; part one

~*

“That’s why I need you. As these are ingredients from the human world, I thought it would be best to rely on your expertise.”

Satan placed the opened box of Ruri-chan-branded food back on the floor, right by the other twenty four boxes stacked neatly in the corner of the kitchen. They were arranged around a single wooden chair with a soft pillow on it. The brown pillow had little patches of multi-colored fur on it.  
Once you’d peeped in on the blonde demon cooking and spotted the chair with a small occupant, comfortably snoozing away while Satan moved around the kitchen gathering and utilizing ingredients, soliloquizing about a book he was reading. It was an adorably tender scene and came to mind often when you spoke to the calm demon.

“What would be the best way to prepare them?”  
You came back to the present. To Satan’s expectant sea foam green eyes trained to your face. He raised a blonde eyebrow and crossed his arms over his apron-clad chest.  
“Welcome back, what were you thinking about?”

 _‘You’re such a cute cat dad.’_  
You laughed sheepishly and ducked down to pick up a pack of sausages, choosing to keep your thoughts to yourself.  
“They’d be delicious grilled!”  
Satan’s mouth curved into an amused smile as you ignored his last question. He leaned back against the edge of the table as he stared at the flames lick at the pots, the inviting aroma of some of his ingredients wafting into the air. He frowned a little before turning his head to face you.  
“No, I don’t think adding them as a garnish would...ah, you mean I should put them inside the hamburgers and then grill them?”  
“Bingo! If anyone can pull it off, it’s you.”  
You joked as you poked his chest right where the words ‘I 🖤 TO RUB MY MEAT’ were thickly printed onto the fabric of the apron.

It was a joint gag gift that you’d gotten for the brothers for April Fools’ Day, only to find out belatedly that demons didn’t celebrate April Fools’ Day.  
Leviathan and Belphegor had laughed at the joke, taking it in stride; Asmodeus laughed at first and then winked at you and asked if you’d like to, which flustered Mammon a lot and he expressed this by loudly exclaiming how very _not_ flustered he was; Beelzebub began to mutter about the different meats he hoped would be prepared for dinner that day, and Lucifer tutted disapprovingly at the item, which was enough for Satan to instantly enjoy it. He took it upon himself to wear it whenever he cooked, especially when he made up excuses to go see Lucifer in it.

You both laughed as you passed the unopened pack of sausages to him, pride flowing through you at having been helpful with your human knowledge.  
“Yes, I’ll go with that.”  
He tossed the packaging around in his hands, his green nail polish catching the light from the fires beautifully.

“Do you need a hand?”

He placed the food on the table as he walked around you to pick another apron from the hooks by the entrance.  
“I was hoping you’d say that.”  
He placed the opening for your head over you and moved it so it rested comfortably around your neck and collarbone.

“I’ll do it for a kiss.”

He stopped in his tracks and stared at you with his eyebrows raised. He laughed.

“Of course. Come here.”

He looped his hands around you, pulling your body to his by your midsection.  
A soft peck at first. And then his lips pressed yours more insistently, parting slightly to let his tongue through. His fingers roamed over your waist briefly before they returned to the small of your back. You stepped in closer to him, your hands on his chest lightly dragging up until they wrapped around his neck, in time with his tongue slipping into your mouth to toy with yours. It withdrew briefly while he sucked and bit gently on your lower lip, and then he was back to rolling his tongue over yours.

When you parted from him, you couldn’t help but continue to stare at his mouth, moist, like yours.

He lowered his mouth back to your face, kissing one cheek, down to your jawline, your chin, up your jawline, and to your other cheek. He left feathery kisses up to your ear, kissing the skin just behind it.  
“...Don’t look at me like that. I won’t be able to hold back.”  
He then kissed down your neck, occasionally switching up a kiss for quick bite and lick before continuing to kiss the skin of your neck. He left one chaste kiss at your pulse, and then one on your lips, and pulled away from you, smiling his content closed-eye smile.

He spun you gently so you faced the kitchen table once more. He shifted the chopping board closer to you and placed a knife in front of you.  
“You can cut up the veggies while I mince the sausages so I can make patties out of them and the shadow goose.”  
With that, he moved away to the pantry to retrieve the meat grinder.

You went to tie the strings that held your apron up, only to find that they’d already been tied. Glancing at your companion over your shoulder, he caught your gaze and grinned at you, answering your un-asked question.  
Satan plugged the grinder in across from you and after setting up, began to tear open and pour packs of sausages into the opening at the top of the grinder. The machine whirred to life with a loud, high pitched whine.

“I wish you _wouldn’t_ hold back.”  
You’d mumbled to yourself thinking about the short makeout session you’d had with the demon. Satan’s back was turned to you as he fished for more sausages from the boxes around, and the noise of the grinder swallowed your words as you both continued to work.

~*

You chopped and diced up several familiar and unfamiliar vegetable as Satan and you continued to work in comfortable silence. He had finished with the meats quicker than you had and had already mixed and grilled most of the patties by the time you were getting to the final item on your to-do list. You held up a circular dark green object with an outer surface like that of the human world’s potato.  
“Uh, Satan?”  
He looked up from grilling the last of the patties, to the item you held out to him. “Ah right, for the sauce. Hang on.”  
He gently pressed the sizzling patties against the heated metallic rods for a moment, and then placed them in the ovens underneath to stay warm. He washed his hands while you turned the foreign vegetable over in your hands. You’d learnt early to just ask whenever you came across something new in the Devildom, a story for another day...

“This is a sweet or sour lakefruit. Despite its name it’s actually a vegetable.”  
Satan answered from behind you.  
“Sweet _or_ sour?”  
“Yes, depending on how you prepare it, you get can get either flavor.” He pressed close to your back, his head coming to rest on your shoulder so he could see the working space clearly.  
“We’re making spicy shadow goose burgers. Which of the two do you think would be a good complimentary flavor to the spice?” His hand held yours firmly as he led you to cut the vegetable in half. The inside was a contrasting orange, reminding you vaguely of the pumpkins back in the human world. Placing the sliced halves away, he reached out and picked up another, placing it on the chopping board in front of you and repeating the motion of directing your hands to slice forward and cut.

”Sweet.”  
He turned his head so his mouth was right by your ear.  
“Correct.”  
And he dipped his head lower to nip and quickly lick a soft spot on your neck. His lips kissed a spot and he rested there, content to continue cutting up the final dinner ingredient with his mouth gliding over your skin.  
You felt electricity spark from that point of contact and flow through your entire body. Satan’s lips right over your carotid artery gave him the perfect means to monitor just how you reacted to him. He savored the increase in your pulse rate, humming to himself as he subconsciously ground a little into your backside, the feel of your body on his activating the side of him that wanted to flatten your chest against the table and pound into you vigorously.

“Uh...”  
“Hmm? Is everything okay?”  
“Yes! No? Um-”  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
“No! This is...”  
“Is?”  
“...not uncomfortable.”  
What else could you say with the feel of his growing erection on your ass?

“Done!”  
You were startled as he suddenly spoke up. Looking down at the table, you saw way more halved lakefruits than you were aware you had cut. Satan abandoned the knife beside the chopping board, reaching behind him for a moment to pull a spoon from the drawers behind.  
“Now, we just scoop out the insides into this bowl and we’ll make a mild, sweet sauce with it as a topping for our burgers.”

Placing the spoon in your dominant hand, he began to carve out the flesh of the vegetable. It gave way easily under your hand. His nose brushed the top of your ear as his lips caught the lobe tenderly. He tugged and kissed the skin softly and sighed.  
The grip on the spoon in your hand loosened and you jerked into his body but Satan caught the cutlery before it could fall, his lower half pressing yours closer to the table. He placed the spoon back in your hand and continued to work like you hadn’t reacted.

“You see, the way I’m set up is that I have a lot of pent up rage. You see how Beel’s always hungry? I’m always angry as fuck. Previously, my favorite outlets of that rage were reading and pissing Lucifer off. And then you came into the picture.”  
He started to grind into you slowly, his swollen crotch thanking him for the slight relief from the torture he was putting himself through.  
“All I want to do is bury my cock in you for hours until I’m too tired to be angry, until I’m too exhausted to be anything but blissfully satiated. Every time I think about you, every time I see you smile at me, see that dazed look on your face when you zone out, see you in your room, relaxed and spread out on your bed, I...”

He reached further across the table to get the last halves that had rolled slightly away from you, the action causing him to press his erection harder into the softness of your ass. He moaned, a low, soft, muted sound, but since he was right against your ear, you heard him crystal clear.  
He maneuvered his fingers to continue spooning since yours hung loosely in his grip.

“...I want to fuck you. I want to fuck that pretty mouth and see your lips wrapped around my cock. I want to see your face when you’re in ecstasy, when you cum around me, when your body is pushing you to another orgasm just after you’ve had one. I want you to think about me fucking you every time you dress and undress, remembering where my hands have been, where my tongue has been.”

You felt heat settle in your stomach, rivaling the intensity of the fire cooking your meal.

“I want to fuck you so much I feel crazy. I feel like I’m on aphrodisiacs because of how you effortlessly turn me on. Your body is my favorite form of stress relief. You are my favorite source of peace...after a little chaos in between our thighs.”  
He was intentionally not leaving hickeys on your skin, careful as he went along biting and sucking the back and side of your neck.  
“If I didn’t hold back, I’d be fucking you everywhere; the corridors of the House of Lamentation, the streets of the Devildom...even right here, in this kitchen.”

Satan dropped the spoon, the harsh clang even more jarring in the relative quiet and brewing intensity. His hands smacked the table loudly, the screech of its legs scrapping against the floor filling the room immediately after.  
He had been calm and low the entire time, but somehow even after that outburst of energy, his voice had taken an even deeper, chillier tone - like drinking an ice cold glass of water; the charged sexual tension between the two of you felt like static dancing through your veins, electrifying you from the inside out.

“I am the Avatar of Wrath. I keep excellent control of myself, but make no mistake, I am boiling underneath the surface.”  
He traced his nose along the slope of your neck.  
“I am wound up so tight so I don’t explode all the time. I exercise that much discipline to the point where I wonder if I’m a masochist. Because it would be so easy to let all this pent up rage fly out as soon as I feel it, but I don’t. So I would really appreciate it if you wouldn’t try to push me over the precipice when I’m already dancing on the edge.”

“Huh? Wha-?”  
You shifted around in his hold, rubbing your ass over him in the process, the gasp escaping his lips easily reaching you. You grabbed the kitchen cloth From the table as you finally made eye contact with Satan. He leaned away from you, standing straight as he took the cloth after you to also wipe his hands of the vegetable juice.  
“What did I do?”  
As far as you knew, all you’d done was kiss and then peel and cut vegetables, you weren’t intentionally trying to rile him up.

“You want me not to hold back?”  
You took a moment to recall the comment you made in passing, and just as your lips parted to reply, he was kissing your jaw and shushing you.  
“If I didn’t hold back, I’d be throwing demons into walls every time I interacted with them, because that’s how often they irritate me. And since I can’t do that, I reserve my energy until I can escape into my library and read. But with this situation on our hands, we’re spending a lot of time away from our rooms, and we’re helping Levi out instead. Which means that I can’t read my stress away, and Lucifer is busy handling the paperwork of Levi’s project so he’s not available for me to amuse myself with.”  
He stopped kissing you and righted his posture to make eye contact once more.

“Who does that leave?”  
His eyes dropped from yours to watch your chest rise to take in a deep breath.  
“Yes, you. But you’re a human, and I don’t think Diavolo, or Lucifer, or any of my other brothers would be happy if I broke you from fucking you too much. Of course I wouldn’t either, but when you look at me like this,” his gaze shifted back to yours, the intensity overwhelming, “And you say things like that, it’s the only outcome I see.”  
You blinked rapidly as you absorbed his words.

“If you ever say those words to me again, you’d better be ready for the consequences. Because there _will_ be consequences.”

He kissed your lips softly before withdrawing from you entirely. He picked up the bowl of vegetable pulp and pulling a pan from under the table, went to work tossing them onto the stove.

“Ah, you’re almost done!”

Your head whipped around to the entrance to see Beel peeping into the kitchen. You knew he wasn’t there a few seconds ago while you and Satan had been in each other’s faces, but it still felt like he was walking in on something.

“Yes! In fact, this sauce boils really quickly and doesn’t need to be cooked too much so why don’t you two begin to set the table and I’ll join you when I’m done?” Satan called from the stove, pointing Beel to the plates. The latter practically skipped into the kitchen, beaming at you. His joy was infectious and in no time, a smile easily bloomed across your face in response.  
“Ahaha, let me wash my hands and I’ll be right with you, Beel!”

You passed Satan on your way to the sink in the corner of the kitchen but he didn’t look in your direction and continued stirring the sauce rapidly, almost agitatedly. You passed him again on your way from the sink and he calmly, nonchalantly called out behind you.

“We’ll have to continue this later.”

When you turned back to him he had his signature easy smile, but for the first time, you saw the raw rage held in the tight corners of his mouth. And now you knew the sinful way the demon who harbored it, wanted to deal with it.

~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmhmm, that is a real apron I saw when I googled ‘funny aprons’ :’D  
> Also yes, I made up that vegetable because I am clearly great at naming things and want to do it often  
> Look out for part 2 of Satan’s smut!  
> Comments are appreciated!


	4. That Is Ridiculous (Lucifer)

Chapter 1-21

~*

“I’m sure the students will be thrilled to get their hands on such rare items. Let me know once you’ve finished writing the report.”  
“Understood.”

Diavolo yawned and stretched, his long limbs popping in their joints before he slumped back in his seat. You paused what you were doing to sneak a long glance at the two demons occupying the Council Room with you. It was always refreshing to see them both at ease, even as they conducted their business.  
Not that Diavolo wasn’t usually relaxed, but when there were fewer eyes around, and more importantly, when Lucifer was around him, the future ruler of the Devildom seemed to bring down his walls even more. Lucifer looked up from his laptop to smile slightly at the tired prince seated across from him.  
You watched the two of them for a moment longer, enjoying the calm atmosphere.  
You could tell that Diavolo trusted Lucifer deeply, and the latter also seemed to be significantly less strict around his friend... except on special occasions when his brothers were involved.

Almost as though he could hear your thoughts about him, Lucifer’s gaze shifted to you, startling you as you were caught staring. You spun back to continue what you’d been doing, exaggerating your busyness, unaware of the two pairs of demon eyes watching you, amused.  
Diavolo laughed under his breath and stood slowly, yawning once more just as there was a knock on the door.  
“Lord Diavolo.” Barbatos’ polite voice sounded a little muffled from behind the solid doors.  
“And that’s my cue! I’ll see you Lucifer,” you watched as he walked from his seat to the door. Turning to you, he smiled widely, “Make sure he doesn’t stay here too long, he has a few workaholic tendencies he likes to indulge in when he thinks I don’t know.”  
Lucifer sighed but didn’t say anything in response.  
“See you!” He waved and left the room. Two pairs of footsteps faded out of earshot in no time, leaving you to the sounds of Lucifer tapping rapidly on the keys of his laptop.

You placed the file in your hands back into the slot it was originally in and closed the open drawer with your hip. Diavolo was insistent on all the foreign exchange students filling in their reports on their stay at RAD weekly; classes attended, extracurricular activities, assignments, pop quizzes and exam grades. As the pioneers of the program he wanted a conclusive record of all your experiences of the institution for future reference and planning purposes.  
Usually you wrote up your report from the comfort of your room and only had to file it in the Council Room the next day, but seeing as your place of residence had taken an even more chaotic turn in recent times, you’d procrastinated on writing the report until the due date.  
Which Lucifer knew about, _of course_ , and right after your final class of the day he was waiting at the entrance to your lecture hall to walk with you to the Council Room to get it done.

Walking with Lucifer, or rather, being and being _seen with_ Lucifer was a thrill of sorts.  
He drew stares wherever he went, his tall frame a beacon for attention. His presence was overwhelming even when he wasn’t trying, and he didn't often try. He easily lived up to his previous reputation of being one of the Celestial Realm’s strongest warriors. There was an edge to him that you felt could only be achieved from eons of battles fought and won. He was powerful and everyone could see it in the way he moved, the way he looked at you, the way he spoke your name.  
Like in that moment.

“Yes?!”  
You answered a beat too late, and a tad too high-pitched. You saw his lips curl up in a smile before he subdued his face back to his neutral expression. He turned back and continued typing even though his head was angled in your direction.  
”Come here.” A surefire statement to get adrenaline pumping in your system. “I want your input on this report.”

Your mind raced as you walked close to the table he had sat at.  
Which seat? Across from him? Next to him? Should you not sit and lean on the table instead?  
A black gloved hand dragging out the seat next to him indicated that the decision had been made on your behalf.  
You dropped into the seat, your book bag flopping to the ground by your chair. You sat facing him as his fingers rapidly flew over his keyboard, words appearing on the screen quicker than you’d seen before. A few seconds ticked by as he concluded his statement and stopped typing.  
Lucifer sighed and leaned back in his chair, rolling his neck to work out the kinks forming from a long day.  
”Alright, how does this sound? _‘These are instant food products from...’_ ”

You watched his mouth move, pink tongue occasionally peeking out as he enunciated his words perfectly. His voice was smooth, easy, even _pleasureable_ , to listen to. The hand that wasn’t managing scrolling down the pages on his laptop, was resting comfortably on his knees. His long legs stretched under the table, but your eyes traveled in the opposite direction. You got up to his thighs and caught yourself biting your lip. You snapped back to reality. To your eyes still trained to black fabric-covered thighs. To Lucifer still talking, still reading from his laptop.

And yet.  
You were hyper aware of his gaze on you. You could feel the weight of his heavy stare. The way your body reacted as if you were making eye contact confirmed it to you; Reflexively, your line of sight shifted from his thighs to his face to find him calmly staring at his laptop as he continued to read his report to you.  
But, you could have sworn he was...

Sensing the change in your disposition, Lucifer paused in his reading.  
“Is everything alright?”

You scrambled to focus on his laptop screen, immediately blurting out the first thing you could decipher from the brightly lit device.

“It’s Hana!”  
A confused eyebrow furrow in response.  
“Her name is-n’t, um...her name is Ruri _Hana_ , not Hannah.”  
You could see the gears turning in Lucifer’s head; you were absolutely not paying attention and yet you lucked out and caught a stray error on his part. Should he punish you or thank you...

“...Between The Magical Ruri Hana: Demon Girl and a food manufacturer. The anime...”  
A near imperceptible sigh of relief left you as Lucifer corrected the mistake and continued to read his report, his voice once more forming the background music to your fantasies involving the demon. You watched his eyes narrow at his report, his agitation present and visible in each word that passed his lips. His eyes were mostly black with a tinge of red around the edges, the colors accentuated and complimented by his similarly themed clothing.  
You thought his eyes were gorgeous, intense, expressive. Lucifer’s gaze was a weapon, adept at cutting down naysayers and the strings of your self-control with the greatest of ease.  
Though one thing you had noticed was that during certain conversations, particularly the ones due to Asmo’s involvement, his eyes would...change. In those moments, the red of his eyes seemed to grow and take up just as much space as the black. Like a wild flame spreading through a forest, stunning and guaranteed to burn you, which was an apt warning because that look was always directed at you; a promise unspoken.

Lucifer sighed, pulling you out of your thoughts once more and back into the present with the demon who plagued said thoughts.

“Handing out those fucking ridiculous flyers to the students of RAD is fucking ridiculous enough, but why must **I** write a fucking ridiculous report on something so fucking ridiculous.”

You were immensely proud of yourself for not immediately bursting out in laughter at the short rant. If not at the words used, then at the pure frustration rolling off the speaker. In a way you understood why Satan enjoyed seeing Lucifer’s face curl up in emotions on the ‘negative’ spectrum. There was a certain beauty to be observed in the face of the demon, who was once one of the most brilliant angels, when he was displaying raw emotion.  
When Lucifer’s face lit up and he dropped his poker face he was...a sight.  
You understood why Diavolo was moved by it way back in the days of Lucifer’s angelic glory. You understood why he sought to keep him close by, to gaze upon whenever he so wished.  
_‘Forget Diavolo, that’s what I would do if I had that kind of power over Lucifer.’_

“Yes, that is fucking ridiculous.”  
Lucifer easily picked up on your teasing tone.  
“it is. Does this amuse you?”  
“Very much so. You remind me of that Snickers ad.”  
“Snickers?”  
“Yeah, um ‘You’re not yourself when you’re hungry? Eat a Snickers?’ Basically, your blood sugar is low so you should have a snack.” You leaned down to your feet and began to rummage around in your book bag’s side pockets.  
Lucifer watched you in silence, enjoying the rare chance to be in your company without some demon or the other vying for your attention.

“Aha! I knew I still had one.” You triumphantly held up a Ruri-chan branded bar of chocolate. You unwrapped it quickly and broke a square off.  
Lucifer expected you to continue telling him about ‘Snickers’ but instead you placed your hand on his knee and leaned in closer to his face. The sudden change in pace had the demon confused.  
”What a- Mm?”  
A small square of chocolate soared the short distance from your fingers into his mouth. He jerked backwards at the intrusion.

“Don’t just stick things in my mouth.” He leveled a glare at you though it lacked the malice that would have you visibly shaken.  
“What is this? Candy?”  
“There, now you don’t have to be so grumpy while you write about something this sweet.”  
He chuckled at you eased his posture once more.  
”Grumpy? You’d have to have a lot more than one chocolate bar to keep me from being ‘grumpy’ throughout this entire report.”

He shifted his body to face his laptop once more, ready to add to the pages.  
_‘I’ll work on this for a few more minutes and then we can leave,’_ is what Lucifer was going to say when you spoke before he could, eliminating his thoughts with ease.

“Do you want a kiss too?”

It took him a moment to ascertain that you had indeed said those words and that it wasn’t his mind torturing him. You met his raised eyebrow with a steady stare of your own, internally however you were anything but stable at the eye contact.  
He hummed a pleasant sound in the back of his throat and leaned closer to you, a gloved hand coming to hold your chin. His thumb rubbed the skin under your lower lip, his attention zeroed in on your mouth.

“Yes. Never mind the candy.”

Your eyes closed as his lips got closer and finally met yours gently. His hand caressed your chin and then flattened against the side of your head. You huffed softly against his lips, your tongue adventuring out from your mouth to give his a kitten lick. An answering chuckle blew air across your mouth. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, inviting your tongue to play in his warm mouth. His tongue still tasted of the chocolate you’d given him, the sweetness spreading over your tastebuds as his tongue rubbed and curled along yours.

Humming thoughtfully, he pulled away from you and pushed away from the table with his chair. The chair screeched as he pushed his weight against it.  
Lucifer held out a hand to you and you took it absentmindedly, still in a daze from your kiss. He pulled you to him gently, arms coming behind you to bring you closer to his body. Your legs spread around him as you sat in his lap, a hand’s breadth away from touching the growing tent in his pants.

“I have a report to finish.” He mumbled against your throat as if he wasn't the one that pulled you into that position.  
“Do you want me to get you more candy?” You moaned into the gap above his head as he kissed and licked at you.  
“No. I’d rather have you.”  
He kissed a path up from your neck to your mouth, his tongue pressing at your lips insistently, craving you. You gave him access, moaning into his mouth as he kissed you.

“Such a sweet taste.” He sighed against your mouth, pausing in his indulgence to vocalize his thoughts. He pulled your body right on top of his, your groin bumping deliciously into his.  
“Oh!”  
Lucifer sighed mentally at the sounds you were making. He saw that he was fighting a quickly losing battle. You were so soft and warm in his hands. Your mouth was inviting and malleable on his. Your body was pressing wonderfully to his. On top of all that, he could smell your arousal as it began to pool in your panties. It was maddening. Finally having you in one of the many ways his mind had previously conjured up, and having to work. Your lips lowered back to his, kissing him like it was a lifeline. You fidgeted in his lap, rubbing his erection with the right amount of pressure to have him reassessing his priorities.  
The two of you were alone, in a secluded part of the school. Diavolo and his brothers had already left so there was no risk of anyone coming into the Council Room unexpectedly.  
You moaned into his mouth and rolled your hips again.  
“Lucifer.”  
And that was that.

Lucifer prided himself on his control; over other demons, the affairs of RAD, himself. Prided himself in following the protocol as expected, each step observed exactly as expected during his daily duties.  
Systematic, would be his description of choice.  
Systematic, would not be the word he would use to describe the moment the two of you were in. His hands were all over you, touching, feeling. He was pulling the buttons of your blouse recklessly, the skin underneath his only focus. Your hands meanwhile were pulling at the loops of his belt to tug open his pants. Everything was happening rapidly, mouths on skin, hands on skin, teeth on skin.

He looked at you in the haze of it all. The visual of a sea with a layer gasoline came to mind.  
You caught his gaze as you managed to pull his zipper down. You smiled shyly as he stared at you heatedly. But you didn’t falter, you reached into his boxers to pull out his hardened length.  
The visual shifted as a single lit match fell into the water.

He pulled your bra way from your chest in a single tug, his lips attached to your nipple, sucking and licking at the nub until it was erect. Moist and glistening, he moved to the other one. His palm coming up to keep that breast stimulated. You rutted against his cock, your panties the final barrier between the two of you.  
“This...isn’t...a place I planned to have you...”  
He breathed out in between kisses. You giggled in between moans at his answer. Prior to your sudden enrollment in RAD you hadn’t counted on _ever_ fucking a demon, let alone _the_ Lucifer.  
“It’s where I want you...Is...is that okay with you?”  
The dopamine rushing through your system had you feeling good, feeling open; you would worry about your words another time when you weren’t about to be fucked by one of the most beautiful beings you had seen.

Lucifer would have laughed at your question in any other situation. You were asking him if he was okay with fucking you?  
Like he hadn’t thought about it from the first moment he saw you in the RAD uniform. He would gladly fuck you in the storage room if you caught him at the right moment.  
The right moment being whenever you caught him.

You pushed your panties to the side as you continued to rub yourself on him, the new sensation of skin on skin enough to have you mewling.  
“Are you ready?”  
His face was angled towards yours but his eyes were closed, savoring the wet slide of your lips around him as you rocked back and forth in his lap. The motion had you rubbing your clit over the ridge demarcating the head of his cock from his shaft, a maddening, nerve-melting feeling resulting that had your insides turning into molten lava.  
“Are _you_ ready, Lucifer?”  
His eyes snapped open at the purr of his name. He watched you raise to your tiptoes and reach between your bodies. You placed the other hand on his shoulder and his own came up behind you to wrap around you, pressing your heated bodies together.  
Holding him tenderly, you positioned his tip at your entrance and started to push down.

The feel of his hands, glove-free, on you, his lips in the hollow of your throat, groaning into the skin, the head of his dick fully inside you and pushing deeper every second; it was almost too much.  
“F-fuck Lucifer!” Your hands came up to wrap around his head, forcing him into your chest. He moaned and mirrored your grip, holding you even tighter as he kissed and bit at the skin available to him.  
“Yes, yes, just like that.” He all but hissed as the tight fit. “Let me have you, all of you.”

You lowered yourself further onto his stiff erection, shivering as his hands moved to massage your back. Your thighs shook from exertion as you continued to ease his thickness into you. It felt like he was splitting you in half in the most exquisite way. Little gasps of pleasure escaped you as you adjusted to the stretch, unknowingly blowing across his ears. His palms moved to rest on the swells of your ass, still continuing that gentle massaging motion.  
His thighs were shaking a little as well, his self-restraint hanging on by a thread. He wanted to thrust into you so, so badly.  
The feeling of your soft wetness pressing around the head of his cock and around the middle of his shaft was doing something wicked to his self-control. He wanted to feel that tightness all over his dick, soaking him, milking him for his cum.  
He had thought about you, thought about this moment, thought about the sensations, and his fantasies could not compare to the reality of you: trembling in his lap, gripping onto him tightly with your hands and your pussy, soft pants of his name, random obscenities, and unintelligible moans filling his hearing.

You started to move slowly, pushing yourself off and onto his dick as you bounced on your toes. He concentrated on the sounds of your breathing as you began to slip and slide around him. You let out a loud gasp as he pushed into you a little on your downward swing onto his lap. It fizzled out into a moan as you raised and dropped onto his raised hips once more. You were spreading around him easier, the stretch of penetration soothing into the pleasure of being filled over and over.  
You felt Lucifer adjust this position, the movement bouncing you onto him, another moan pulled out of you.  
“Allow me.”

Lucifer’s legs spread as he planted his feet securely on the ground beneath, seeking a firm support for him to piston his hips up into yours even better. The satisfying slap of skin on skin filled the room, with scattered panting and moaning adding occasional harmonies. His grip underneath your knees ensured he could control you entirely, leaving you at his mercy. He kept raising you to the point where the head of his cock just peeked out of the warmth of your pussy, before he let gravity spread you around his shaft again, his own limbs working to push him deeper into you.  
Up and out, down and in.  
Your chest mimicked your movement, the view hypnotizing the red eyes trained onto them. 

You were seeing stars. Lucifer could feel you getting closer and closer to your peak; you were tightening around him more and more, tempting him to fall off the orgasmic edge with you.  
‘Not yet.’  
He kissed you as he suddenly held you steady in his lap. You whined into his mouth, lamenting the halt of your steady ascent to bliss. He lowered your legs back to his hips, his hands coming to grab at your ass, obscenely spread out in his lap. His arms stretched to cage you loosely between them as his long fingers reached underneath your ass to rub at your pussy lips, spread around his pulsing cock, leaking fluids all over his balls. He lowered his head to your shoulder, panting and moaning softly as he felt you squeeze him, the anticipation working to keep you almost deliriously horny. His wet fingers slipped the few centimeters from your vaginal opening to rub at the tight ring of muscle at your anal opening.

You jumped in his lap, the touch unexpected but not unpleasant. The surprise had you squeezing around him again and as you jolted in his lap, you pressed him even deeper into your folds, both of you moaning at the increased sensation.  
His fingers stopped teasing you and he went back to grasping at the flesh of your ass, rolling you against him, effectively rubbing your clit on his pubic bone.

“Luciferrrrrr”  
You felt his cock jerk inside you. Moving your head from beside his so you could look at him, you placed your hands on his face.  
His eyes were half open and entirely red. Entirely focused on you, it felt like he was looking at your body and your soul. Both of you spread bare for him to see and devour.  
Your mouth gravitated to his, your lips sealing over his slowly, your hands snaking through his hair to pull him more into you.  
A ripple of pleasure rushed through you and detached from him to keen. You buried your head into his shoulder, tearless sobs shaking you.  
“Lucifer please, I’m-I’m close! I’m so so close...Please, please-”

Your begging broke him.  
In the close distance you heard the sound of wood colliding loudly with the ground. You felt weightless for a moment and then the solid press of the wall against your back was evident. Lucifer’s hands grasped the underside of your thighs to lower you onto his cock, the new angle and depth setting his senses aflame.

“Say my name again.”  
“Luciferrrrr...” You trailed off as he began pounding up into you once more.  
Hard, fast, aggressive. He was done holding himself back. You were here, in his arms, wet and wanting and squeezing him for his worth and god fucking dammit he was going to give you what you wanted. He was going to give you what your body was working him for, and what his body was nearly combusting on the inside for.  
Each time he rolled his waist up he would press you close to him, rubbing your clit against him, pushing you, elevating you.  
And then you were toppling over.

He growled and bit into your shoulder as your pussy clenched and clamped down onto him. His pace stuttered before he groaned and pressed you into the wall, his hips still pumping into yours as you felt the rush of his hot release fill you.  
More, and more.  
So much until he started to leak out of the sides of your warmth to drip along your outer lips and your inner thighs.  
Finally his hips stilled against yours and you felt the insistent press of his cockhead against your g-spot ease up. He slowly slid out of you, groaning at the pull of your body to keep him inside.

You both slid down the wall until he connected with the ground first, pulling you down to sit in his lap with your legs across his rather than astride him.. The air around you was hot and humid, the smell of sex raw and present. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your cheek on the top of his head as he kissed your arms.

“What a distraction.” Lucifer tutted though with the smile on his face and the playfulness in his tone, you weren’t worried.  
“You were hangry and I gave you something even better than a Snickers.” You laughed at your human inside joke. “Will you get back to work now?”  
You were comfortable and lazy and wanted to bask in the afterglow of sex with Lucifer, and truthfully, he did as well.

“No, I’ll continue it at home.”  
You raised your head from his head to frown down at him.  
“Lord Diavolo said to keep you from overworking yourself.”  
“Ah, yes, he did. I suppose that means you’ll have to be with me in my study while I work then.”

You grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him, causing his cock to twitch in his lap against your thighs.  
His eyes took on that all-red glaze.  
“But with how you’re looking at me...I’ll finish this up in five minutes. Once it’s done, I’ll be coming for seconds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I struggled with this? :s  
> Lucy is my baby and I wanted it to come out perfect for him but it was taking too long and I don’t want to get behind on the chapters T^T I might come back and re-write it at a later date  
> Next is Mammon though so that should be easier because I think he’ll be fun to write :’)  
> Comments are appreciated!


	5. Close Your Eyes (Satan) 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! I’m so honored that many of you liked Satan in the last chapter! <3  
> This one is honestly just PWP, I think I used up all my personality juice in his first chapter :’) Nonetheless I hope you still enjoy this! I’m sorry for the wait!

Chapter ?:??

~*

Your knees gave way under you, dropping you onto your stomach with a slightly louder huff than the ones you had been letting out.  
Satan’s tongue and fingers finally disconnected from your sticky core and he hummed as he sucked your cream off his digits.

You shifted a little on the large bed in Satan’s room, seeking out the unoccupied parts of it to cool your body off. The hand that wasn't being cleaned by his mouth reached out almost immediately to hold the back of your thigh and keep you in place.  
You tilted your head as much as you could without raising it from the support of the bed to look at the blond kneeling behind you.

Yellow-green eyes had a wild edge to them as they surveyed his fingers to make sure he had licked them clean. His mouth and chin were wet with the remnants of your cum, and the disheveled look of his hair reflected the number of times your hands had sought anchorage in response to the heights of pleasure he guided you through. His teal pants strained against the obvious bulge in his pants. While it could have been your hazy mind conjuring up images to further torture you, you couldn’t help but notice a dark wet spot steadily growing in size on the fabric covering the inside of his thigh.

“Satan…”  
It unintentionally came out as a whiny plea.  
His out-of-focus gaze shifted from between your thighs to meet yours. He smiled at you as his now clean hand joined the first. He held both of your thighs in his hands for a moment, enjoying the feel of soft flesh in his hold.  
His fingers lightly kneaded as his touch shifted from the backs of your thighs to rest on the cheeks of your ass.  
You whimpered.  
He laughed that light, casual laugh of his as he lowered himself to his stomach and got comfortable between your legs, moving your legs further apart from each other to accommodate him.

He leaned over the side of the bed to pick up a pillow that had been haphazardly tossed off when you first tumbled onto his bed. Nudging your waist with it, he grinned at your backside as you groaned at his unspoken suggestion.  
You supported yourself on your elbows so your midsection and thighs rose off the bed for a few seconds. He placed the pillow under your abdomen and you quickly dropped back onto it, fatigue and satisfaction working in tandem to make your body seem heavier to move.

As soon as you had settled, his hands shifted back to your ass. His thumbs and palms worked to separate your cheeks and outer lips. He planted a hot open-mouthed kiss on your inner lips, tongue lapping up the fluid that had collected around your opening before diving into the source of the wetness.

“Sa-taaa-a-a-an!”  
You jerked when his mouth latched back onto you, causing you to rub your clit on the pillow beneath you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he started to gently rock you back and forth as his tongue mimicked the same action inside you. The motion had you rubbing consistently against the pillow, hot bursts of pleasure settling low in your stomach.  
Wet slurping sounds filled the room as Satan went to work on your body, licking and sucking you into a moaning mess. You felt the beginning of yet another orgasm start to build. You twitched in Satan’s hold, your thighs threatening to lock around him.  
Your hands curled into balls near your head as your eyes stared into nothingness, your senses drowned out by everything Satan.  
The smell of him on the bed sheets you were on. The sound of his mouth sliding over your swollen pussy lips. The feel of his hands, warm on your ass. The low sound of his voice when he groaned...

_“I’m guessing this means we’ll have to help him out?”_

_Asmodeus pouted as he flopped back onto the couch where the two of you had sat before Levi’s interruption. He lay his head on your shoulder and wrapped an arm around you, pulling the two of you even closer.  
_ _Maneuvering a bit so you could be more comfortable, you raised your arm to rest on the top of the couch causing Asmo to cuddle your side and lay his head on your chest. He sighed blissfully as he nuzzled the breast he lay on.  
_ _It was the weekend and you hadn’t planned on going anywhere so you didn’t think you needed to wear a bra in the house; from the way Asmo smirked up at you, you got the feeling he agreed._

_“I’d rather not, but I guess we have no choice.”  
_ _Satan frowned as he looked at his younger purple-haired brother’s pleading face. You laughed from your place on the couch as you patted Asmo’s back lightly, trying to ignore the fact that the demon’s mouth was a tiny distance from your clothed nipple._

_“I owe you guys!”  
_ _Levi’s heartfelt cry rang through the room as he dropped to his knees in joy. A second later he was right back up and already dragging you from Asmo’s hold towards his room._

_“Right this way! No time to waste!”  
_ _He missed seeing Asmo’s annoyed scowl at the theft of his warm, living body pillow.  
_ _He also missed the withering glare that Satan sent his way._

_~*_

_“Good grief...I can understand Asmo falling asleep, but Levi too…?”  
_ _The exasperated whisper floated through the air to you, cutting out bar codes from yet another packet of Ruri-chan branded potato snacks._

_You had quickly claimed and dropped into the large beanbag that Levi kept in the corner of his room while Satan had taken up the gamer seat at Levi’s computer, just out of your arm’s reach.  
_ _Asmo and Levi had lay on the latter’s bed, working for all of 20 minutes before the soft, plush material lulled them to sleep, leaving Satan and you working in relative silence for the better part of an hour._

_“I envy them! If I’d napped when they did I wouldn’t have had to do double work.”  
_ _You complained half-heartedly.  
_ _You stretched as much as you could while slightly sunken in the beanbag before you set your scissors down by your finished pile of packets. You rolled your shoulders as you turned to the only other conscious occupant of the room._

_“Are you done with your pile?”_

_Satan sighed and as he discarded his own pair of scissors into the trash can by the desk.  
_ _“I think I have a few more but those are probably as old as Lucifer with how blunt they are now.” He gestured to the scissors in the trash.  
_ _You tried to stifle your laugh at the dig at the older demon and he grinned at the attempt._

_“If you’re done, pass me your scissors.”  
_ _“Why are you whispering?”  
_ _“I don’t want them to wake up, lower your voice. Now, could you pass me the scissors?”  
_ _“What’s that? I can’t hear you.”_

_You lowered your hand to the ground to cover the scissors in question. When you didn’t move after that, Satan’s gaze shifted from the scissors to your face where a cheeky smile betrayed your words.  
_ _He leaned towards you as a suggestive tone colored his words,“Because you’re sitting too far away. Come a bit closer…”_

_Trying to make as little noise as possible, you slithered out of the beanbag and onto your hands and knees.  
_ _Satan whispered your name faintly, the position you were in transforming the low flame that burned in his loins into a blaze.  
_ _You crawled the short distance to him. And he waited to receive you, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.  
Watching you. Gauging you. Daring you._

_You leaned up so you were supporting your weight on your knees and held onto his thighs as you whispered back, your mouth a breath from his.  
_ _“Close your eyes.”_

_A second passed. And then another. And another.  
_ _And finally he closed his eyes.  
_ _You leaned forward to close the gap as one of your hands crept into his hair to hold him to you. Soft, warm lips moved with yours. When sharp teeth lightly grazed your bottom lip, you moaned and let his tongue slip into your mouth, swallowing any other sounds that threatened to spill out._

_His hands reached down to wrap around your waist. As he leaned back into the chair, you followed, breaking your connection for a moment. You ended up seated in his lap, your hands on his face to bring it to yours once again. This time your tongue slid into his mouth, raking over sharp incisors to meet with his tongue in a satisfyingly sloppy kiss.  
_ _When you pulled apart, it was with a wet smack that was too loud in the too quiet room. His cheeks were stained faintly with pink, an assurance that he was just as affected as you were.  
_ _His eyes were drawn back to your lips, the intent to devour obvious in his gaze.  
_ _You saw the battle wage within him before he groaned._

_“You’re not exactly motivating me to get back to work…But I will restrain myself for now.”  
_ _It was your turn to groan as you rocked slightly in his hold, unknowingly grinding onto his quickly hardening length._

_“Don’t.”_

_  
_ _The demon underneath you went rigid. His eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare.  
_ _A warning sign._

_Both of you instantly thought back to that day in the kitchen. The feelings and thoughts he evoked that day had been locked away in your memory in an attempt to keep yourself sane; only let out as material to help relieve yourself of the ache that the demon at issue regularly aggravated. Long, tiring nights of you getting yourself off to the thoughts, to the_ knowledge _, of what Satan would do to you should you let him...and the opportunity to fulfill them had finally re-presented itself to you._

_“Don’t restrain yourself. Lose yourself...in me.”  
_ _You spat on the warning sign._

_Satan took in a deep breath. His hand gripped the back of your head, pulling you into his chest. He lowered his mouth to your ear._

_  
_ _“I was hoping you’d say that.”_

_Levi and Asmo jumped awake at the sound of Levi’s bedroom door banging shut as Satan whisked the two of you away to his bedroom. You bounced up and down in his arms, legs locked round his waist as long, heavy, purposeful strides thumped along the corridor before his bedroom door also closed loudly._

_His teeth found your neck as one of his hands tore right through your shirt. The ripping sound was jarring, pulling you out of your lust-filled haze. You glowered at Satan and opened your mouth to say-_

_“Before you say it, I don’t care. I don’t give a_ flying fuck _.”_

_His sharp gaze met yours as his nimble fingers began to toy with an exposed nipple.  
_ _You were jostled a little as he walked before the sensation of falling was all you knew._

_The feeling of softness all around you let you know he had dropped you onto his bed. Under other conditions you would have rolled around on it, reveling in just how much it smelt like him. But with his eyes showcasing his carnal hunger, you figured you’d have to wait a_ little _while to get to experience that.  
__He shucked off his blazer and his sweater, rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt._

_You felt his firm grip on the waistband of your sweatpants as he tugged them down and off your legs roughly. Thankfully their ease of being slipped on and off spared them from sharing the fate that your shirt suffered.  
_ _A breeze at the apex of your thighs informed you that he had relieved you of your panties as well._

_Satan took in a deep, slow breath as he stared unashamedly.  
__He climbed onto the bed, placing himself between your legs, spreading them with the press of his hands on your inner thighs.  
__“Don’t you look delectable like this? Just tempting enough that a demon like me_ can’t _resist.”_

“Satan! Fuck... _fuck_!”

The pleasurable way that his tongue moved brought you back to the present, to the consequences of your recent past actions.  
He chuckled at your exclamation with his tongue still deep in your warmth. You couldn’t see him but the image your mind created had your walls clenching down. He must have felt it because he groaned and gripped the jiggly globes of your ass a little tighter, his nails biting into the skin to introduce a lining of pain to your clouds of pleasure.  
He had eaten you out to two orgasms in two different positions, first on your back and thereafter he flipped you onto your stomach to indulge in you from a different angle.  
And it seemed like he was gunning for a third.

“I’m going to lose my mind.”  
You hadn’t realized you’d said it out loud until a deeper, rougher voice replied.  
“That sounds delightful.”

Two long fingers took the place of his tongue, curling and stretching against your walls. His thumb snaked in between your clit and the pillow to rub slow, gentle circles on the bundle of nerves. You shook in his hold, walls pressing around his digits in response to his actions.  
“Allow me to help.”

Satan pulled his fingers from you with a wet squelch. He sighed as he admired the results of his efforts; the scent and view of you was all around him. Taunting him, egging him on.  
You heard the rustle of fabric from behind you before your peripheral vision captured his black shirt joining the laundry pile on the floor. His blazer and sweater lay in a crumpled heap on the floor right by your clothes.  
Your rapid heart rate had began to calm down following his easing off your heated nether regions. However, at the snap of his belt buckle followed by the sound of unzipping, you felt a surge of adrenaline that had your pulse spiking once more.

Satan groaned loudly as he reached his hand into his pants and boxers to grasp at his erection with the hand that had been inside you. His eyes closed at the pleasure.  
What a familiar situation for him; hard and leaking in his firm grip at the thought of you.  
His hand slowly slid up and down his shaft as he tightened and loosened his grip, teasing himself. His thumb brushed over the slit on his head, moist and slick with his precum, and he felt a shiver caress his spine.

His eyes opened slowly, his vision filling with the sight of your naked body lying on _his_ bed.  
His fist closed around his cock tightly.

If you were looking at him you would have seen the dark, delicious look that crossed his face. You were _here_ , in _his bed_ , moaning _his name_ , cumming on and because of _his tongue.  
_He stroked himself once more as he moved to hover over your form.  
Now all he needed to complete his fantasy, was to feel you cum on _his cock_.

He straddled your hips, once more massaging the meat of your ass before using his thumbs to pull your lips apart.  
You felt the blunt head of his cock at your entrance and moaned. You wiggled your ass a little, inviting him in. One of his hands curled around the back of your neck, forcing your face into the sheets. Satan pushed in, hissing at the feeling of your pussy gripping him, smearing him with the remnants of your cum. You moaned into the bed as he continued to fill you, making you take him in all at once. It was a slow, maddening and exquisite feeling for both of you.

When he hilted in you, you felt the pressure of his balls at your entrance, and the pressure of his head deep inside you.  
“Hang onto something.”  
The short, simple order had you holding onto the sheets for dear life. And not a second too soon.

Satan dragged his cock out almost all the way before sinking it right back into your welcoming folds. He pressed your neck into the bed as he began a furious pace. The bed shook with the force of his thrusts, though only you could try attest to the power of his thighs.  
He pistoned in and out of you, watching himself disappear into your pussy like magic. The way your lips stretched around his girth, swallowing him, holding onto him when he tried to pull out was a sight he would keep thinking about for a long time.  
He was mesmerized by the way his cock seemed to glisten the more he fucked into you, from the juices in your pussy, from his own leaking precum, from the recent orgasms he so expertly drew from your body.

He moaned. A rough, sexy sound that made your walls clutch onto him tighter. One of his hands came down to smack your ass. A cry spilling from your lips as he did it again, still fucking you through his spanking.

“I’m going to _ruin_ this tight hole. I’m going to ruin _you_.”  
Satan released the back of your neck to plant both of his hands firmly by your head as he focused entirely on the pleasure shooting through his veins.  
He closed his eyes as sweat rolled down his forehead to drop onto your back.  
His balls smacked against your pussy constantly, their weight a portent of the fate your fluttering insides were quickly sealing.   
He was going to cum. He was going to cum inside you.  
The _first_ of many times.

He leaned down to bite into your shoulder, your loud cry in time with the rapid clenching and unclenching of your walls.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Cum for **me!** ”  
The possessive growl of his voice, the fullness you felt from his deep stroking in such a position. You closed your eyes as you felt your orgasm rock your world.

“SATAAAN!”  
You clamped down on his cock, subconsciously intent on dragging his orgasm out of him as well. He tried to keep thrusting but the scream of his name, the tightening of your wall, the gush of _your cum_ onto his dick...  
He grit his teeth as he felt his release get milked out of him into your greedy womb. _‘What a perfect feeling.’  
_He thought to himself before he became temporarily incapable of further thought. His arms shook as he fought to keep himself above you, still lazily fucking into you.

Finally, he pulled out and collapsed next to you, breathing as heavily as you were. You felt the ooze of fluids rolling out of you and onto the pillow still beneath you as your filled-to-capacity pussy pushed out what it couldn’t contain.

You opened your eyes to see Satan already watching you, his face expressionless.  
You blinked at him, wondering if you were overstaying your welcome before he smiled, slowly raising himself to a seated position.

“Do you remember what I said that day?”  
“...hmm?”  
“That day in the kitchen?”  
You tried to think around all the sinfully distracting things he said to find the specific answer he wanted.

“I said that I’d fuck you until I was too tired to be angry.”  
“...”  
“I’m still very upset at a lot of things. Today for example, when Asmo was cuddling your chest when you weren’t wearing a bra. I wanted to break the side of his face that touched you.”  
“Satan-”  
“Shh, let’s fuck that anger out of me first before we decide to talk about it.”

His fingers traced your opening once more, the action made too easy from the amount of fluid still leaking out of you, lubricating the action.  
You whined from overstimulation.

“And then after that we can check off the other 20 things that have pissed me off today alone before we even go back to that day in the kitchen.”

He smiled brightly at you as his fingers sank into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a small block after Lucy’s chapter (I’m so glad y’all enjoyed it btw ;w;) so I took a break before trying to write Mammon’s chapter. The forces that be must have felt my frustration with that chapter as well because my draft disappeared into thin air :s Not exactly a bad thing because it gave me a clean slate. So instead of re-writing Mammoney’s chapter first, I decided to give our angry boi some love so here we are!  
> Not jinxing who’s cumming next but I’m back in my writing groove so expect them soon!  
> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated! <3


	6. How About A Kiss? (Lucifer)/(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not believe my eyes at that Lucifer dialogue after the first kiss  
> How dare they tease my fangirl brain like that!  
> Enjoy!  
> And happy birthday Luci! <3

“There. We’re finally done distributing the food that was close to expiring to all the students.”  
“Thank you!” Leviathan was starry-eyed as he listened to Lucifer relay the news. His shoulders sagged with relief as he thought of the House of Lamentation finally free of towering piles of boxes.  
More importantly, _he_ was finally free from the ire of his brothers from having to consistently consume Ruri-chan food.

“Shall I give you a shoulder rub? A massage? Or maybe I could switch with you for dinner duty today?”  
Levi’s warm hand rested on your shoulder as he quickly shot off a list of tasks he could do to thank you. You laughed at his enthusiasm.  
Deciding to humor him, you replied cheerily, “A shoulder rub, please!”  
“Of course! Coming right up!”

As he moved to get behind you, he was restricted by Lucifer’s grip on his shoulder.  
“...Levi, what are you scheming?”  
“H-Hey, I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart!”  
You watched as Levi tried to ease out of his elder’s hold.

As the school day had come to an end, the students still in the lecture hall filled the room with laughter, jeers and conversation; and yet, you felt a bubble begin to form around you, shielding you from the rest of the commotion around you...or shielding the rest of the student body from a certain one amongst the three of you.

“Why don’t I believe you?”  
“Come on Lucifer! It’s not like I’m trying to build up good karma to get a good seat! There’s no way I’d believe in such a silly human superstition!”  
Lucifer hummed in response before he finally released his younger brother. He moved a tiny step behind to lean against the back of one of the seats. Black-sleeved arms folded over his chest and he tilted his head to the side.

“Fine. I’ll have the massage.” He sighed and closed his eyes in what you’d come to understand was how he rolled his eyes.  
“You got it!”  
“And afterwards, I’d like you to help me organize the files. I’d also like you to take over my cleaning duties. And on your way home, please pick up ingredients for dinner—”  
“Sure!...Hey, wait! This is the same as always! I can’t build up karma this way!”  
Levi walked backwards away from the two of you, his hands clasped together in a subconscious farewell.  
“Never mind, I’ll ask someone else...Oh! Satan! Beel! Do you need help with anything? Sure you do!”  
Spotting his scapegoats exiting the room, Levi quickly joined them, disappearing with the last of the students. You watched him flee, wondering if you should also start heading out.

“...Am I really always that demanding?”  
One black gloved hand was back on his chest as he regarded you with narrowed eyes.  
“Uh...Yep.”  
As eloquent as ever.  
“Really?”

He paused for a moment, absorbing your answer with an unreadable expression on his face.  
You were about to quickly throw in a “Just kidding!” when the firm line of his mouth curled into his signature smirk.  
“Then, perhaps you can pamper me in his stead.”

If you had a list of things you didn’t think Lucifer would ever say, that would probably be in the top ten.  
You took it in stride, assuming this was how he joked, if he did.  
“Haha, yeah? How could I pamper you in a way that your best friend, the Prince of the Devildom, doesn’t?”  
You poked a finger into your cheek in mock-contemplation.  
Lucifer didn’t often think about things as ‘cute’, but he could acknowledge to himself that that action was very _cute_ on you.

He raised a dark eyebrow at your choice of words but the amused look remained on his face so you figured you could push a little more.  
“I know! How about a kiss?”

You weren’t looking at him when you spoke so you missed the undeniably devilish way his lips curled.  
Lucifer wasn’t one to wait for opportunities to come to him, he made them appear whenever he wanted. But the one you presented to him was one he would not let slip through his fingers, even if he knew you were joking.

He moved quickly, a breeze caressing your skin the only proof that he didn’t in fact teleport. Reflexively, your eyes closed and you flinched.  
His hand held the one that had been on your cheek and pulled you to him, while the other found a temporary home on the small of your back. His scent washed over you, a mix of the cologne he used and his natural musk.  
His lips were soft as they lightly pushed against yours, his head tilting to fit your mouths together more comfortably. The tip of his tongue danced over the rim of your lower lip, teasing that it would poke into your mouth. Almost instinctually your own tongue sought his out, but as soon as you made contact, he pulled away completely.

Your eyes snapped open to see his face still close to yours, watching your reaction. He must have seen something he liked because he chuckled and pressed your bodies even closer.  
“Why do you look so surprised? You’re the one who suggested it.”  
“I didn’t think you would. And you didn’t do it properly!”  
The words were meant to be a sort of indignant cry, but while in transit from your brain to your mouth, they softened into a breathy complaint.

“I didn’t? Then allow me to correct that.”  
His mouth was on yours again, his hand released yours so he could hold the back of your neck and pull you into him even more.  
His tongue, no longer playing coy, easily slipped into your mouth to slide over your own eager one. Your arms rested on his shoulders as your hands found anchorage in his soft hair.

Kissing Lucifer was euphoric.  
Of course the perfectionist would be perfect at that as well. Kissing him felt like the world beneath you fell away.  
Oh wait, that was because it did.  
He pulled away from you for a moment to bend and grip your thighs so he could hoist you up. Surprised, your legs hurriedly crossed behind his back to support you.  
He laughed and nibbled playfully on your neck .  
“Don’t fear. I wouldn’t drop you.”  
“You better not.” You pouted.

His lips returned to yours and you were glad you weren’t the only one kiss-drunk and thirsty for more. You moaned softly and rolled your hips right into a thick bump. That action had Lucifer also moaning into the kiss. He began to grind up into you as well, his kisses more insistent and aggressive.

“Do you see? Can you feel what you do to me?”  
He growled when you parted for air.  
“I can...I could take care of that for you.”  
You weren’t sure where those words had come from and from the look on his face, you knew he too was blindsided by them.

He easily placed you back on your wobbly feet without another word, a contemplative look on his face.  
“Alright, I did ask you to pamper me. Why don't you go ahead?”

While your mind struggled to catch up to the rapidly changing turn of events, your body seemed to know exactly what it wanted to do. Your hands slid down the front of his body, popping open the buttons of his jacket with ease before you pushed it off his shoulders. He complied with your unspoken request and maneuvered his arms so it fell off his frame to the floor.  
The black shirt he wore underneath fit over his body perfectly, hinting at the physique he hid. You undid the buttons as he pulled his gloves off his hands and tossed them down to join his jacket.

Lucifer hummed in pleasure as your fingernails lightly grazed his skin. He pulled you back to him, to his eager waiting mouth. His fingers reciprocated the attention you gave him as he discarded your uniform, leaving you in your school blouse, bra and panties.

You unbuckled his belt and popped open the button of his trousers before deciding on a much easier way to go about undressing his lower half.  
You dropped to your knees with a little more force than you’d intended but thankfully didn’t hurt yourself save for a few seconds of dull pain.  
You looked up at Lucifer’s face to find his blood red eyes trained on you, taking in everything you were doing with a hawk-like gaze.

Attention from Lucifer was flustering usually, frightening at times, and on the few occasions you had truly angered him, it was heart-stopping. You felt the pressure of his gaze when you were as close to eye level as possible, but on your knees...his presence was _just_ a little less than suffocating.  
Your hands trembled a little as you pulled his hot member from its fabric confines.

You looked up at him once more and he smirked at you but said nothing.  
Shuffling closer to him, you finally opened your mouth to let your tongue worm out. You licked around the tip lightly and heard a soft sigh from above you.  
Gripping him tighter you flattened your tongue and put more pressure into your licking before tracing the little opening at the top with the tip of your tongue.

Large hands came to rest on your shoulders.  
“Look at me.”  
Lust-dilated eyes stared you down as he started to push his cock past your lips.  
He rocked his hips back and forth as inch by inch he worked himself deeper into the warmth of your mouth.  
With your hands on his thighs you felt his muscles flex and relax with the movement.

When the head of his cock touched the back of your throat, tears involuntarily sprang to your eyes and Lucifer’s head rolled back. You focused your attention on breathing through your nose as hands cupped the back of your head, keeping you still.  
A moment later he tilted back down to face you.  
You stared up at his exposed torso, inches of smooth, toned, blemish-free skin for your viewing pleasure. You watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. You saw his lips curl up into that fucking smirk.  
And finally your eyes met his.  
Red with the barest hint of black.

One of his hands released the back of your head as his thumb wiped the tears that had started to roll down your cheek.  
Then he raised the moist thumb to his mouth.  
And he moaned.

Your eyes widened at the sight, and Lucifer bit back another moan at the face you made; wide-eyed and cheeks a little tear-streaked with your mouth full of his cock.  
The picture of tainted innocence.  
Lucifer was absolutely saving it to his memories.  
His smirk widened as he began a slow pace of dragging his cock from your mouth, and then pushing back down your throat.  
He growled from deep in his chest as he felt the hot, wet suction around him. He could definitely get used to you _pampering_ him like this.

“Aren’t you a wonderful sight. Yes, you’re doing _so well_ . However, I’m not yet sated. Do it like you always do…”  
You rolled your tongue on the underside of his throbbing dick and he groaned.  
“Yes, like _that—_ ”

“Oh~ I was hoping I wouldn’t miss this time around.”  
You panicked at the new voice, hastily pulling Lucifer from your mouth as your head snapped in the direction of the door. Sharp, narrowed, golden eyes met yours and you gasped. You scrambled to your feet, heart racing for a completely different reason.

_‘Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ !’

Heels clicked loudly as the presence approached. You started hurriedly pulling your uniform back into place. Moist, slippery fingers slid over your blouse buttons as you tried to quickly pull it back into place.  
Red, manicured hands wrapped around your midsection pulling you into Lucifer’s body, halting your process of making yourself look presentable. His hands rubbed your back in a soothing way, which to no one’s surprise, did little to soothe you given the situation.  
Your bewildered gaze met his calm one.

His eyes shifted to look behind you and you peeked over your shoulder as well.  
“My Lord.”  
The raspy timbre of his voice was evident especially to you, tucked right against him.  
He sounded a little exasperated but otherwise didn’t seem at all panicked about having been caught literally pants down.

Diavolo even with his friendly countenance, had just as domineering a presence as Lucifer, possibly more.  
He slowly strode into the room with his arms tucked into his pockets. For such a casual action, he was somehow even more intense than when he had his arms crossed over his broad chest.  
His eyes caught the light as he walked and they glinted with something dark.

The Prince stopped a short distance from the two of you.  
Your breathing was still rapid, unsure of the situation you had found yourself in. His eyes took you in slowly, undressing the parts of you that you had hurried to cover up.  
A small sliver of pink darted out to wet his mouth and a long five seconds passed before you made eye contact with the future King of the Devildom.  
Then his gaze shifted and he was looking at Lucifer.

“You call _me_ ‘my Lord’ and yet you had this lovely creature on her knees for _you._ ”  
Lucifer breathed out a laugh.

Diavolo pulled off his red jacket and tie and tossed them to the side as he began rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt. He dropped into a nearby seat and leaned back, crossing one of his feet over his knee. He looked away from Lucifer and back to you, and you quickly turned away, choosing to bury your face in Lucifer’s chest.

“You’re making her nervous.”  
“Oh? That won’t do now, will it?”  
The two bantered comfortably while your heart hammered in your chest. You could feel Lucifer’s still hard, still moist from your mouth, cock on your stomach. You looked up at him, the anxiety and confusion loud in your expression.  
He looked from Diavolo to meet your gaze once more, and to your further confusion, he smiled.  
A warm smile, contrasting the panty-wetting smirks he had shown you thus far into your escapade. He tilted down to place his mouth directly by your ear.

“Are you afraid? Is that why your heart is beating like that?”  
You weren’t even sure where to begin. Before you found your voice, he continued.

“Or...is it because of your _arousal_?”

You graced him with that caught-in-the-headlights look that was quickly becoming one of his favorite expressions on your face.  
“Of course we know. We are two of the most powerful demons in all the three worlds, and you for all your attempts...are not very good at hiding your interest.”  
He kissed the nipped your lower lip affectionately and turned you around so you were facing Diavolo once more while his hands rested on your waist.

You gasped at the sight of him, shirt unbuttoned and his belt pulled out of the loops of his trousers so he had more room to be _comfortable_ . Thick brown hair trailed down from his belly button, disappearing beneath the fabric of his pants, where an undeniable bulge sat visible.  
He watched you ogle him for a few seconds before he reached a tanned hand out to you.

Was this happening?  
Already you were sure that you sucking Lucifer off in one of the RAD classes was a fever dream (possibly from eating too many idol-themed snacks?)  
But to also have Lord Diavolo, the other guest of your wet dreams appear, ready to ravage you seemed a little too…unbelievable.

You paused, unsure.  
Until a soft squeeze from Lucifer jolted you into action.  
A small shaky step, and then another, and another, and you were right in front of the ruler of the Devildom in just your bra and panties with your school blouse barely hanging onto you.  
You placed your hand in his.  
A sinful smile crossed the demon’s face.

“I apologize for startling you.” He kissed your knuckles as he pulled you into his lap.  
“I know there are better ways for us to go about this but seeing as you two are already here, _like this_ , it seemed too good a chance to pass up.”  
He exhaled a soft groan when your panty-clad core rubbed against his hardening crotch.

“Allow us to make it up to you. We shall show you the many wonderful privileges you have as the favorite exchange student of the Chairman and Vice-Chairman of the Student Council~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was on another hiatus because the last few weeks have been pretty heavy with what’s going on globally.  
> I hope you’ve been taking care of yourselves and the people around you.  
> If it’s still a difficult time for you, I hope this lightens your heart even for a little while <3
> 
> This chapter is...*loosely* connected to the other Lucifer one ;)  
> I just unlocked the call where Mammon asks MC to tutor him because he’d be tortured if he failed his exam and...I can’t explain why listening to Mammon listing all the ways Luci would torture him really does something to me ;;  
> Especially because all the times I whip Mammon with the whip of love he says Lucifer’s swing is much harder...  
> I suddenly *deeply* understand all the Lucifer x Mammon ships  
> Whew
> 
> Also, where are all the Diavolo fanfics ;_;  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
